Dense Love
by Hawk Fanfics
Summary: Ash is a 16 year old Pokemon Trainer living in the Alola Region. Is has been considered by a lot of his friends as dense. But when he meets a blue haired girl the same age As him. What will happen as as he start to feel something he has never felt before! (Lots and Lots of Smut!) (Multiple Girls!)
1. Chapter 1

A Dense Love!

—

The World of Pokémon! An amazing world full of amazing and wonderful creatures know as Pokémon! With over 800 different types of Pokémon there no shortage of what you could discover!

From a small catterpie to the largest Charizard! There are so many wonders! And if your lucky enfough you might see a legendary Pokemon like Mew or Ho-oh! There is so much to discover!

—

We join hero Ash as he speeds along the water of Melemele Island on a Sharpedo With his Partner Pikachu perched upon his shoulder. Ash is a 16 year old Pokemon trainer attending the Alolan Pokemon school!

Original from Kanto Region Ash recently moved to the Alola Region after his mother remarried to Professor Oak. Ash decided on the Alola Region because of the Pokémon school. After discussing it with his mother and Professor Oaks and Oak's cousin as well, It was decided that Ash could move to Alola but he had to stay with Professor Kukui.

Ash could still remember the day he left, it felt like it was only 4 day ago, which it was.

 **(Flashback!)**

Ash stood in the airport waiting for his plane. Beside him stood his mother and his father Professor Oak! It sent a bit of a chill down his Spine! He wasn't used to called him dad! Ash was look up at the departures board waiting for his flight to be called to board!

Again as always on his shoulder sat Pikachu. As had decided that he would only bring Pikachu with him to Alola, he had said to Professor Oak that he way sometimes request another Pokémon.

Ash turned to his mother who was hold a bag full of his clothes. His mother looked down at him! A proud but sad look upon her face. "Don't worry mom! I promise to come and visit!" Ash said to Delia. "I know honey. It just I can't believe your moving out! Oh my baby, I'll always love and support you! She said, a few tears begins to form in her eyes. Ash then embraced her with a big hug! "I know mom! I love u too."

They separated and Professor Oak then Professor Oak went up to Ash! "Ash, I know I must be weird for you to call me dad so I just want to let u know you can continue to call me Professor. Also I have a gift for you!" Oak then hand Ash a small pokeball sized gift.

Ash opened it and found a pokeball and a note! It read:

" _Ash, I know that I will never be like your father David. But I promise you that I will always be here if you need me_.

 _You must also be wondering what is in the Pokeball, well in the pokeball is a Riolu. Train it well ._

 _Your friend and father._

 _Professor Samuel Oak!"_

Ash looked up to Oak! A look of shook on his Face. He then hugged Professor Oak and whispered. "Thank you dad!" It was the Oaks turn to be shocked. He looked down at Ash as he smiled up at him. Ash released Oak from the hug before suddenly Delia popped out of nowhere with her phone. " Family Photo she said as she gave her phone to Mr Mime!

The all got together, Ash in the Middle before Mr Mime took the photo! They then all gathered round to look at the photo when Ashs plane was called for boarding, and with that the was a mad dash to the gate! Delia then handed Ash his bag of Clothes and a new backpack. Ash then said his goodbye. Giving a hug to his parents.

As he was walking through that gate has mother called after him! "Don't forget to chance your underwear everyday honey!" Everybody laughed. "Mom!" Ash said smiling to himself as he went and boarded the plane. And headed of to Alola to start his new life!

 **(A few Hours Later)**

Ash sat aboard the plane as it descended into Melemele Island airport. Ash and Pikachu looked out the window excitedly at the island got closer and closer before they touched down on the Runway.

Ash left out a sigh of relief as the pane slowed down and taxied to the terminal. "We buddy, were here." Ash said to Pikachu, as they got Ash's bags and started to the door of the plane.

"Hello Alola!" Ash shouted as he got out of the plane. He the walked forward but forgot to watch for the stair. Pikachu quickly jumped of Ash's shoulder second before he plummeted to the bottom of the steps! Pikachu quickly rushed down to see if his trainer was okay.

Once he reached the bottom Ash was already standing up. " New Region, same start." Ash said to Pikachu as he started to laugh. They then made there way to the terminal to meet Professor Kukui.

Once he was outside the terminal he saw the Professor standing in front of a Roofless Jeep. Ash made his way over to him dragging his bag behind him! "Alola Ash!" Kukui said to Ash as he got over to him. After a brief introduction Ash hopped into the car and off they went!

Soon they arrived at Kukui's house and he showed Ash where he would be staying! Ash's new room was a up a ladder just over the sitting room. It had a singe bed which could also be used as a seat! There was also a window and a closet with a tv as well.

Ash thank the Professor and then went to get settled in. Once he had his clothes put away he collapsed onto the bed. Pikachu was laying on his stomach. Ash was almost asleep when suddenly something walked across Ash's legs! Ash looked up on to see Professor Kukui's Rockruff laying down to sleep on his legs. Ash smiled to himself! So far, life in Alola was good!

 **(Flashback End!)**

Ash smiled to himself as he thought back to that day, as he raced along the water. Ash decided that he want to see underwater so he asked his ride Pokémon to dive!

Once under they say all kinds of water type Pokémon! But the out of know where a Pokémon Ash hand never seen before appeared! Scaring Ash and Pikachu. They surfaced quickly after that. Send Ash flying off his ride Pokémon into the water.

When he resurfaced he was look up at a Lapras, and atop the lapras sat a girl about the same age as him with a popplio. She had blue and the nicest simile Ash had ever seen! Ash started to feel something he had never felt before, but he wasn't sure what it looked at him. A bit surprised.

"Hi! I'm Ash!" He said to the Girl, just as Pikachu and his ride Pokémon arrived! The girl laughed at little as Ash tried and failed to get onto the Pokemon. "I'm Lana. Nice to meet you Ash!" She said to him.

—

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading, I hope ye enjoyed. Due to the popularity of my other Pokemon fanfic "Alolan Fun" I decided to write another. Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics!


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown

A Dense Love! Chapter 2!

—

The Unknown!

—

(Professor Kukui's House! Ash's Room!)

Ash Sat in his Room think over the day. After his run in with the girl Lana Ash has been thinking about her for whole day. Even when he was eating all he could think about was her. Which was very unusual because usually all Ash could think about was food when he was eating.

Pikachu sat there looking up at him with concern in his eyes. Ash say this. "Don't worry buddy I'm fine. Just very deep in thought!" He said as he spoke to the mouse Pokémon.

After that Ash got up and got down from his room and went to the door to go out and train with Riolu. Pikachu raced after him.

Just as Ash opened the Door Professor Kukui appeared! "Alola Ash! Heading out for some training?" Kukui asked Ash! "Yep. I just need to clear my head." Ash said as he walked past Kukui with Pikachu following just behind!

Once out side as pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and then it up releasing his Riolu. Once Riolu was out he ran over to as and Jumped up on him! Ash laughed. "Good to see you to Riolu! Now let get to work!" Ash said as Riolu nodded in agreement!

Riolu got in a fighting stance and Ash got ready to go! " Riolu, use Iron Tail!" He shouted!

 **(Lana's House!)**

Lana was sitting on the couch in her living room watching tv but her mind was else where. She was think about the boy that she had run into while she was out fishing.

When she had seen him she felt something weird stirring in her body. She had felt a felling that she had never felt before!

Unbeknownst to her, the feeling that she was feeling was love. A feeling long dormant with the only affection she showed aimed toward her family! This though was not a family love it was pure love for a person. Something she had never felt before. But she still didn't know that.

She sat there, a blank expression upon her face as she looked at the screen, just aimlessly flicking through the different channels. Suddenly out of nowhere her to young sisters Harper and Sarah appeared out of nowhere behind Lana on either side!

"Hey Sis! What ya doing!" They both shouted together! The scared the hell out of Lana as she jumped up out of fright. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YE NOT TO DO THAT!" She shouted at the 2! The just laughed as they ran around sad sat on the couch either side of Lana.

They looked at her while Lana just sat back and sighed! "What up Sis! And why is you face all red?" They two asked! "My face ain't going red!" She said! "Yes it is! OMG! You like a boy!" They both said. And just like that Lana was off the couch and chased them around the house until the two made it to their room. Lana just sighed as she made her way to her room! She couldn't like Ash. She didn't even know! But could she. Lana decided to just try and forget it and go to sleep! "I don't like Ash! He's just a friend!" She whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep!

 **(Back at Kukui House!)**

Kukui was busy reading a book when he noticed the time! It was almost 11 o'clock in the evening! Kukui then slowly got up! Being careful not to wake Rockruff and went toward the door to tell Ash to come in and to go to bed!

Once outside Kukui saw as and Riolu training while Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder. "Ash it time for bed! It your first day of school tomorrow!" Kiawe shouted down to Ash! "Okay! Riolu return!" Ash said as he called Riolu back and he then made his way in!

Once inside Kukui locked the door and went to his room while Ash went to his! Once upthere gel collapsed onto his bed! And in seconds he was gone. Pikachu just sighed and went and turned off the light before laying down on Ash and going to sleep!

 **(Ash's Dream!)**

Ash was running, running as fast as he could through the town. He rounded a bend and then he say something. It was the blue hair goddess Lana! Ash was stunned at how she looked as the sun came down around her!

He slowly walked up to her! His mind racing think what he would say to her! "Hey Ash!" She suddenly said! "H...e...y!" Ash said nervously. She then put out he hand and just as Ash took it there was a bright light!

 **(Dream End!)**

Ash woke in a cold sweet! He bolted up send Pikachu flying out of his room! As looked at the clock! It was 7am! Ash quick got a bearing on his room when suddenly he noticed something unusual! His penis was hard! Once Ash discovered this he rush out of the room. Down the ladder, past an angry Pikachu and into the bathroom.

Pikachu just looked at his trainer in confusion. He'd seen Ash acting strange before but never like this!

 **(Later that Day!At the Pokémon School)**

"Okay class! We have a new student for our final year! Please give a warm welcome to Ash Ketchum!"

Lana head flew up out of her book. There was no way that this was the same Ash she had met the other day! She look up toward the door and suddenly had the same fellow again! It was the same Ash she had met yesterday! The one that had made her feel all those strange feelings!

Ash was shocked As well. As soon as he had stepped into the room he had seen her! Lana! They one that had made him feel all those strange feelings and his body act strangely.

"Ash there is seat free next to Lana!" Professor Kukui said to Ash! Lana looked shocked as Ash slowly walked down to the the table and took his seat next to Lana! "Hello Again!" He said. "Hi" Lana said back! This wana going to be a tuff and strange year for them. But one full of love and passion!

 **(Other side of the Room)**

Mallow sat looking at Ash! She had lust in her eyes! "Oh he's so hot!" She said! "What?" Ask Kiawe. Mallow looked up in shock! "Oh nothing Kiawe! Just looking at the new lad!" She said!

Kiawe just sighed and went back to his work! "I'm so going to have him!" Mallow said to herself! Kiawe just look at her whit a perplexed look! "Okay Mallow but remember to use protection!" Kiawe said casually! Mallow went red as she realised she had said it allowed! Oh well she thought! Her new goal for the year was to get Ash in her Bed!

 **(Lunchtime! Later that day!)**

Ash was sitting by himself at a lunch table outside! Since it was his first day he didn't really know anybody! He was sitting there eating his lunch when someone sat down across from him!

Ash looked it! The person who had sat across from him was a girl with green hair! "Hi I'm Mallow! Nice to meet you Ash!" She said in a cherry and friendly way! Ash just smiled! "Hello Mallow!" Ash said! After that another person came up to him!

He took a seat beside Mallow! He was a older trainer, maybe 17! "Alola Ash! My name is Kiawe!" He said! Ash greeted him with a smile and a handshake! "Alola Kiawe! Just then Lillie walked over!

"Hey Ash! My nam is Lillie!" She said! "Alola Lille!" Said Ash! Just then Pikachu jumped up on the table and Lillie screamed and turned pale! "Sorry Pikachu! Lillie is a small bit... afraid of Pokémon"! Kiawe said!

Lille looked at him with an angry expression but then explained to Ash her fear! After that they just stayed chatting.

But all the while just around the corner was Lana! She was eating on her own! After spending the whole morning sitting beside Ash she needed some time to sort through her feelings! She had never felt like this! Ash was making her body feel all these weird thing!

Like when she woke up this morning! During the night she had a really weird dream about Ash and when she woke up she was wet down around her private parts! Her panties and pyjama pants were soaked through!

"Oh Ash! What have you done to me!" She whispered to herself! As she walked off to her secret place just outside the school grounds to eat her lunch.

 **(Later on in the Afternoon/Last Class)**

Professor Kukui was busy talking to the class about the different looks of some Pokemon in the Alola Region! Like how Raichu in the Alola Region is also a physic type and can how it can use its trail to glide around! He was also going about many other Pokémon but not everybody in the class were paying attention!

Ash and Lana were both taking down what Kukui was putting up on the white board, but they weren't really paying attention to what he was saying. Kiawe was just sitting there listening to Kukui but was not taking anything down.

And Mallow was on her phone. She was on a website where she had bought some of her previous toys and condoms and live for the other guys she has done it with. She had even bought a strap on for when she was with a girl. They last person she had fooled was actually with Lillie.

Lillie had wanted to see what it was like to be with a girl and Mallow had eagerly agreed to help her with that urge! And she had to say. Even though it was Lillie's first time she could eat pussy very well!

She giggled at the memory. She had to ask Lillie if she wanted to experiment again! Suddenly She the bell went of scaring the hell out of most of the people in the Class!

"I had a felling that most of ye weren't paying attention!" Kukui laughed! They class then started to pack up there gear but when Ash went to put his books in his bag he found a big surprise! Sleeping in his bag was a Rowlet! Ash called over the Professor but just as he got they Rowlet awoke and flew and landed in front of Ash!

Rowlet looked at Ash turning his face sideways! (Like the way he dose in the Anime) Ash laughed as did most of the class that were left. Ash then pulled out a pokeball. "Rowlet would you like to journey with me?" Ash asked it. Rowlet looked up at Ash and the flew up and tapped his head on the Pokeball and went into it.

"All Right! I caught a Rowlet!" Ash shouted

(And he did his usual thing with Pikachu when he caught a Pokémon, in the Amine!)

Everyone congratulated Ash and then the Classroom cleared out. Ash looked around but he could see Lana. He was just about to leave when a spotted that Lana had forgotten her book! "Ash you coming?" Asked Kukui!

Ash looked at him! "I'll make my own way home! I need to do something first!" Ash said! "Okay but don't be back to late!" Kukui said! And with that Ash set off to Find Lana's house!

 **(Lana's House)**

Lana was sitting down in her bedroom! She was just thinking about the whole day! House Ash got seated beside her and how she was feeling all these strange things in her body! She was sitting there until Harper came into her room!

"Sis your boooyyyfriend is here!" She said! Lana was suddenly up and bolted to the door and there he was! Ash Ketchum!

"Hi Ash!" She said! "Hi Lana! You left your book in class!" Said Ash! Lana was shocked she hadn't realised she'd forgotten her book! "Thanks Ash!" She said! "Your Welcome! Anyway I got to go! Bye." He said as he walked off waving! "Bye Ash!" Lana said as Ash walked away.

She closed the door and went into her room and locked the door! She lay down on her bed and but her book in her bag when something dropped out! It was a note!

" _Hey Lana!_

 _Lana! Listen your a very nice person and I would really like to be your friend but I want to talk to you 2morrow! In private!_

 _Your Friend hopefully!_

 _Ash"_

Lana could believe it! Ash wanted to be her friend but also wanted to talk to her in private! She lay on her bed holding the note! "Oh Ash! What has happened to me!" She wispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep!

—

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading I hope ye all enjoyed! The response to chapter 1 has been great I can't thank ye all enough. Anyway, Im currently deciding on an upload schedule so I will post that in the next chapter! Anyway thanks again for reading, oh and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics!


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging Out!

A Dense Love! Ch3

—

Hanging Out!

—

(Professor Kukui's House! Ash's Room!)

Ash sat in his room thinking. He still couldn't believe what he had done! He had asked Lana if she wanted to hang out tomorrow, sort of! Ash went over in his mind what he had written in his note.

He was still unsure if he should have even given it to her. He was so confused. Even since he had met Lana all these feelings had been stirring up in his body. He'd been friends with load of girls but none of the ever made him feel like he felt about Lana.

When he was around all he wanted to was be right beside her. When she wasn't there all he could think about was her, and how he wanted to see her. Ash had no idea what this was.

"I need help." Ash said to himself. "Maybe I could ask Mom! No she'd probably make a big deal out of it!" Ash sighed to himself as he tried to think who he could talk to about this situation he was in!

Then it hit him. He could Ask Professor Kukui. Ash decided he was the best person to Ask, but decided not to talk to him until tomorrow. After when he had talked to Lana.

After that Ash lay down in his bed and dosed off to sleep. Pikachu by his head. Hoping that he wouldn't get thrown from the room again!

(Ash Dreams!)

Ash was sitting in room! There was nothing special about this room! It was just another standard Pokemon Centre Room! Just like ones Ash has stayed in before during his journeys with all of his friends.

But as he looked around the room he began to notice a few thing that are not in a room at the Pokémon centre! There was huge tv and probably the most noticeable was the fact that the was just a singular double bed instead of a couple of singe beds!

Ash went and sat down on the bed and that was when he realised that he was only wear in underwear.

Ash started to Panick as he searched the room looking for his clothes but all he found was a tuxedo and a wedding dress as white as the Alolan Vulpix. As picked it up and looked at it! Wonder why these two thing where in this room!

Suddenly the bathroom door opened! Ash looked at it wondering who it was that would come out of the bathroom! But no one did. They door just sat there, ash didn't know what to do. Dose he wait for someone, dose he go over! He just didn't know.

Then he herd a noise he stood up slowly and quietly started to walk to the bathroom! He inched closer and closer and finally he reached the door. He slowly rounded and looked into the bathroom.

What he saw shocked him! There was Lana in the shower naked, shoved up against the wall making out with Ash. Ash just stood there looking at the scene. There he was making out with Lana both of them naked!

He watched the scene unable to turn away! "Never leave me Lana!" Ash said in what sound like a moan but Ash couldn't be sure. "Oh Ash that's just it! You never know! I might leave you! Or I mightn't. Depends on what you offer." Lana said back! Ash replied simply with a tear that streamed down his eye!

(Dream End)

"Nooooooooooo!" Ash screamed as he jolted up! Pikachu whom had somehow wound up on Ash's head went flying out of the room Again!

Ash was panting hard! He kept replaying the whole dream over and over again in his mind! "What do these dreams mean!" Ash whispered to himself. Then he noticed, he has the same problem that he had the other morning. And with that he rushed down the leader, past a very angry Pikachu and started to the bathroom running past a visibly worried Professor Kukui.

"What wrong Ash? Are u okay!" He Asked Ash! "I'm grand! Can't talk!" Ash said said as he rushed into the bathroom. Kukui looked to wards Pikachu and asked him if he knew what was wrong with Ash, Pikachu just shrugged.

(Lana's House!)

Lana had woken in a cold sweat! She was panting hard and her heart was beating hard! She had just had a very weird dream! She had dreamt of her and Ash!

They were in a Pokémon centre, but there was only one double bed and there was a tuxedo and wedding dress on the floor.

Then she had gone into the bathroom and say her and Ash making out naked in the shower! She had asked Ash if he would never leave her and had replied that he might but mightn't!

Lana did know what to make of the dream! She got up and decided to ready for School but when she got up she realised that her private parts were all wet! "Oh Ash! What have you done to me!" She said to herself!

(Lunch at the Pokémon School)

Ash was sitting by himself outside eating his Lunch. After the dream that he had last night he was really confused. But what confused him more was when he woke up the past two days. Each morning after those dreams about Lana his penis would be hard, and Ash didn't have a clue why.

Likewise Lana was having the same problem. After her strange dream last night she had spent most of the morning thinking about what it could mean! She had never felt like that before.

She'd read over the note again and again and she had the same weird feeling for Ash each time. Even when her sister had come into her room and teased her as if she was going on a date with Ash.

Now Lana was just sitting buy herself as far away from Ash as possible. Whenever she was near him her insides were set alight. She just sat eating her sandwich slowly.

(At a different table)

Mallow was sitting down on her phone ordering some stuff! She was with Kiawe and Lillie both of whom were just chatting while eating. Mallow finally paid for her stuff and set it for delivery today. Which to her was really handy.

"So Mallow, what were u up to tonight? Asked Kiawe. Mallow looked at him suspiciously! "Oh nothing much, just relaxing and enjoying myself, with my new toy!" She said. "Okay!" Said Kiawe as he went back to his Lunch. Mallow suddenly went red as realised what she had said!

Then Lillie spoke. "Mallow can we talk in Private?" Sh asked. "Sure thing!"replied Mallow and they went off to a quite place at the side of the school. "So what's up?" Mallow asked? "Could help me agin like you did a few weeks ago Mallow. I'd like to experiment again?" Lillie replied trying to hide her red checks!

Mallow just smiled. "Sure thing Lille! I've got some great new toys plus a special one just for you. Come over to my place after school!" She said and with that they went back to their table.

Mallow sat there for a few minutes and ate and sandwich before she went over and sat beside Ash! "Hey Ash!" She said as she slid her hand onto Ash's leg. "Hey Mallow!" Ash said, then suddenly Mallow moved her hand onto Ash cock. He gasped as she groped it. Suddenly they bell rang and Ash stood up and said "See you in class Mallow!" And he walked away while Mallow cursed herself.

Once back in class Ash took his seat beside Lana. "Hey" they both said as they tried to hide their red faces.

"Ash" Lana said. "Follow my after school, okay?" She said as she put her hand on Ash's. Ash just nodded. Then Professor Kukui walked in and then both Ash and Lillie at the same time both asked to use the bathroom!

(Later After School)

Ash was following Lana like she had asked him too after lunch. She still couldn't believe it, she and Ash were going to be hanging out alone!

Ash was thinking the exact same thing. Never did he think that Lana would actually agree to hang out with him. His heart was pounding as was Lana's as she led him to her secret place just outside the school.

They jumped the fence and then walked a small bit into the forest. Lana the stopped. "Ash promise me you will never show anyone this. Okay?" "Okay!" Ash agreed! And with that they climbed the tree. Once the were about halfway up Lana opened up a door disguised but tree branches and leaves. And she led Ash into her special place.

Ash was amazed with the place. There was a box full of drinks, a bed and 2 chair, along with a window that looked out to the sea but was still very well hidden by the trees.

Lana gestured to Ash to sit down while she got two bottles of water out of the box. She then went over and gave one to Ash while Pikachu and Poplio went out side to play.

Lana took. The seat across from Ash. They sat there in silence for about 30 minutes before Anybody spoke. "Soooooo" said Ash, "How are you?" He asked trying to break this silence. Lana looked at him, debating weather on not to respond.

Ash looked at her. Wondering if he shouldn't have spoken first! "I'm good!" Lana replied. Ash looked at her. Surprised that she had responded.

"Okay, cool." Replied Ash. Lana looked at him. A smile on her face. "Ash? Are we friends?" She asked. Ash looked her surprised. "Yes! I'm very happy to have a friend like you." Ash replied which made Lana blush a small bit.

"Thanks Ash. I'm glad your my friend." Lana replied as she looked away trying to hide her blush. Ash smiled also trying to hide his blush.

They spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing about life. Ash told her all about his past adventures through all the regions and Lana told Ash all about her life in Alola.

They were having a great time but they still both had the same fella they had when they were around each other. Only now it was more intense.

Suddenly Ash noticed the time. It was 10 o'clock. They both got up but before that Ash and Lana traded numbers so they could stay in contact. Ash smiled as they parted ways and Made their way to their homes.

(Lana's House)

Lana walked through her front door. She hadn't even closed it and her sister where in front of Her! "How was you date with Ash!" They both chimed out! Lana went red and started chasing them around the house shouting at them telling them to shut up!

Yet again she was unable to catch them. Lana decided to just go to her room. She sat on her bed just thinking, thinking about Ash! She tough about their afternoon she had spent with him.

"I need help! I'll talk to my mom tomorrow about these weird feelings I've been having!" She whispered to herself.

(Professor Kukui House! Ash's Room)

Ash had just gotten home. He went straight up to his room and lay down on his bed! He thought about his day with Lana. After spending the whole afternoon hanging out with her his feelings felt even weirder for her!

He decided to sleep on it and he would talk with Professor Kukui tomorrow. Pikachu lay down across away from Ash! Not wanting to get thrown from the room again. "Good night buddy!" Ash said as he drifted off to sleep!

(Mallows House)

Mallow lay on her bed with A sleeping naked Lillie snuggled up to her! "This will be me and Ash soon" she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep!

—

Hey Guys thanks for Reading. I hope ye all enjoyed.

I have com up with an upload schedule for this story! There will be a new chapter for this story ever Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday or Sunday if I'm Feeling Generous!

Anyway thank you all for reading oh and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics!


	4. Chapter 4: Mallow's Fun

A Dense Love! Ch4

—

Mallows Fun!

—

Pokemon school had just finished for the day al Mallow was out looking for Ash. She was planning on asking him if he wanted to fool around with her and Lillie. She was just about to give up the search when she saw Ash round the corner of the School with Lana.

Mallow rushed after them hoping to catch Ash but when she rounded the corner there was no one there. Mallow was really confused as she was sure she had seen Ash and Lana heading this way! She decided that she must have been see things and went off to find Lillie.

She looked around most of the school but still couldn't find Lillie. Mallow was about to give up when she was pulled into a closet by someone! "Hey what do you think your...!" Mallow was cut off as Lillie locked lips with her!

"Sorry Mallow. I just wanted to try that." Lillie said as her face started to go red! Mallow smiled. " There's no problem with that Lillie, believe me were going to be doing some different things today." Mallow said with a hint of lust in her voice.

Lillie looked at her with a hint of anticipation of what was to come. And with that Mallow started to Kiss Lillie again. Nibbling on her lip asking for entry. Lille slowly slid her lips apart as Mallow slid her tongue into Lillie's mouth while Lillie slid her tongue into Mallows.

They fought for dominance in that closet. Breaking only a few times for air. As their Kiss intensified Mallow slipped a few fingers under Lillie's dress. She moved up until she was brushing Lillie's pussy lips through the thong that she was wearing.

"Oh, you are being very daring today Lillie!" Mallow said in a seductive voice. Lille just giggled while Mallow massaged Lille's clit. Lillie moaned out aloud but Mallow quickly covered her mouth. "We don't want anyone to find us now, do we?"

Lille's just nodded as Mallow captured her in another kiss while Mallow moved aside the small piece of fabric that covered her pussy lips, and slipped her finger into Lille's soaking clit. She moaned into the kiss as Mallow worked her magic.

Lillie then decided to do something she had never tried before. While Mallow was busy fingering her pussy, Lillie slipped her hand into Mallow's short shorts, past Mallows thong and Lillie then slipped her fingers into Mallow soaking wet pussy.

Mallow then as well moaned into the kiss. Lillie then broke the kiss and removed her finger from Mallow's pussy, she then brought her fingers up to her mouth and tasted Mallow. "You taste delicious Mallow!" Lillie said just as she reached her climax. Mallow quickly captured her in a kiss to hide her moans.

"Come on Lillie! Let's go back to my place. We can continue there." Mallow said as she pulled Lillie out of the closet. They then exited then school and started there way out of the school. As they were leaving Mallow noticed a Pikachu and Popplio through a window playing in the school yard!

Mallow immediately recognised them as Ash and Lana's Pokémon. She quickly excused herself from Lillie and ran outside to the Pokémon! But she was too slow. Once ah reached where she had seen them they were gone. She checked around the yard but still could see no sign of them.

Suddenly Lillie popped out of know where. After a brief conversation the girls started on their way to Mallows House. As the were walking down the road from the Pokémon School the heard a car coming. They looked at the car that was driving down the hill and lone behold it turned out to be Professor Kukui.

"Do ye need a lift?" He asked them. The too girls looked at each other. "Yes please, thank you Professor!" the two girls said as they got in. They told the Professor where to go and with that they were off. Mallow was surprised that Ash wasn't with the Professor, as he lived with him.

After a while Mallow asked the Professor where Ash was! "I not sure Mallow. All I know was he was going to hang out with a friend!" The Professor replied. "Okay! Thanks Professor!" Mallow replied.

They sat in mainly silence for the rest of the journey. Lillie and Professor chatted for a bit while Mallow sat wondering who Ash was off with. Then she realised it. She had seen him with Lana, he must be off with her. Mallow just smiled to herself as she taught "I guess Ash is a bit of a player! Maybe I should have a bit of fun with Lana sometime. Maybe even a threesome with Lana or Lillie with Ash!" Mallow smiled to herself as she imagined herself getting fucked by Ash while she ate out Lana.

She was tempted to slip her hand down her shorts and finger herself. But she couldn't as she was in Kukui's presence.

After about another ten minutes of driving they arrived at Mallows house! They thanked the Professor and waved him off before the entered Mallows house. The were in the door and Mallow was about to pull Lillie into another passionate kiss when some one spoke!

"Alola Mallow! How are you? Oh I see you brought a friend over. House nice! Im Mallows mother! Nice to meet you Lillie!" Greater Mallows mum. Lillie looked at Mallow with a look of confusion in her eyes! "Mum what are you doing here?" Mallow asked.

Her mother then looked at her puzzled! "I sent you a text dear! I'm going to be starting work later! Anyway there's food on the table, you and your friend are welcome to join me! Oh and I put your package in you room!" Mallow went red when her mam said that! "Don't worry I didn't looking in it but it was quite a big one! And there was another smaller one as well."

Mallow left out a sigh of relief as her mother said that. And with nothing they could do until Mallows mam left all they could do was join her for food!

—

2 Hour Later!

—

Mallow was sitting in her sitting room watching tv waiting for her mam to leave. Lille was in the toilet while Mallows mum was in her own room getting ready for work!

Mallow sighed wondering how it could take one person this long to eat, then shower and get ready for work! She was so frustrated. Her pussy was dripping wet with anticipation waiting for her mother to leave so she and Lille could have their fun!

Mallow was about too give up and go tell Lille to go home because it seamed like her mother was never going to leave when suddenly her mother appeared! "Ok I'm off Mallow, see you soon!" Her mom said as she left. As soon as she locked the door Mallow rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

Lillie was just coming out when Mallow arrived at the door. Mallow grabbed Lillie by the shoulder and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She nibble on Lillie's lips asking for access! Lillie spread her lips and Mallow sold her tongue in Lilies mouth while she did the same.

They moved along the hallway until they reached Mallows room! The went in and as soon as the door was closed Mallow pulled off Lillie's dress and discarded it across the room. Lillie was now only in her bra and thong. She ripped off her bra and thong and then threw Lillie on the bed. Lillie kicked off her shoes leaving her only in her white thigh high stockings!

Mallow then pushed Lillie down onto the bed. She stuck her finger into Lillie's dripping wet pussy. She started to finger Lillie. She slowly moved her finger in and out of her pussy slowly increasing the speed. After about ten minutes Mallow stopped and went to her drawer. Lillie looked a Mallow wonder why she stopped but was soon glad when she saw why. Mallow pulled a vibrator out. She went over to Lillie and turned it on and slowly inserted it into Lillie's pussy. "You enjoy this Lillie while it get ready." Mallow said as she started to strip off. Lille moaned as she watched Mallow strip naked.

Once Mallow was naked she went over to her closet and pulled out a few things. Including her box of toys. She got out her strap-on and then a few other toys while she set up her brand new toy. She plugged it in before she went back to Lillie. She slowly removed the vibrator. She then started to to suck it clean. "You taste delicious Lillie Mallow said while she inserted the two way strap-on into her pussy! Once she fastened it onto herself she got down and started to eat out Lillie! She stuck her tongue deep into her slit. She eat her out for about five minutes then she got up and moved up and captured Lillie's lips in a kiss while she lined up the strap-on with her pussy. She slowly inserted the strap-on into her pussy. They both moaned into the kiss a Mallow moved in and out slowly but started to pick up speed as the two moaned out aloud. There dripping wet pussy juices coated the dildo.

Lille moaned aloud a Mallow rammed her pussy. They were at it for over half an hours when Lillie finally came coating the dildo in her juices. Mallow slowly removed they strap-on form Lillie's pussy. She then In strapped it from her self and put in in Lillie's mouth leaving her to taste her self. "I taste delicious Mallow!" Lillie said as Mallow ate her out. After 5 minutes Mallow brought Lillie over to her new toy! "Lillie this is my new toy! They fuckbot 2000! Now lie on your back and I'll set you up!" Mallow said as Lillie lay on her back and put her legs up in The air. Mallow then positioned the dildo just inside her ass and the turned it on! It started out slowly but then began to pick up speed a Lillie moaned out in pleasure. Then Mallow stood above her and lowered how pussy on to Lillie's Face asking her to eat her out! Lillie with no hesitation dived right in sticking her tongue deep into Mallow clit while she moaned. After a while Lillie added a few fingers! "Oh fuck Lillie! I'm gonna cum!" Mallow moaned as her juices coated Lillie's face! Lillie tried to drink as much as she could but she was unable!

Mallow collapsed beside Lillie. "That it! Your fucking me with the strap on!" Mallow said to Lillie! And so she went and turned off the fuckbot and got another even bigger strap-on! Lillie removed the dildo from her ass and then Mallow out the strap-on onto Lillie before she lay down on the bed! "You can use what ever while you want Lillie! Surprise me!" Mallow said as Lillie lined up! She the slowly inserted the strap on into Mallow arse! Mallow moaned allowed. She loved doing anal! "Oh Lillie! Fuck me hard!" Mallow moaned an Lillie moved in and out of her, slowly increasing her pace. The two teens moaned allowed as they continued. Mallow in total bliss while Lillie in awe at what it was like being in control.

After about half an hour both teen reached their third climax of the evening. Lillie after that removed the dildo and snuggled up to Mallow whom had just turned off the lights.

Mallow lay on her bed with A sleeping naked Lillie snuggled up to her! "This will be me and Ash soon" she whispered to herself as she drifted off to sleep!

—

Hey Guys so what did ye think of the chapter. I hope ye all enjoyed it! Anyway there will be another chapter coming Wednesday.

Also if there is any paring you want me to do let me know through pm or a review on this Fanfic.

Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics!


	5. Chapter 5: The Talk

A Dense Love! Ch5

—

(The Talk)

—

Mallow was laying in her bed with Lillie. It was early morning and Mallow was thinking. She was devising a plan to get Ash in her bed! She had come to the conclusion that Ash must like Lana and she was okay with that.

She couldn't wait to see what it was like to be with Ash! Heck she was even looking forward to having a go with Lana. Hell she was even thinking of invite Kiawe. She knew he swung both ways! Maybe Ash did as well! "This is going to be the best few years of my life! I hope!" Mallow said to herself as Lillie stirred.

He gave Lillie a quick kiss to wake her up fully. "Come on Mallow! Let have some more fun!" Lillie said as she got up and went over to Mallows box of toy! Mallow just smiled! "Wait for me! Mallow said as she joined Lillie!

(Professor Kukui's House)

Ash was sitting down on the couch on Professor Kukui living room. He was waiting for Kukui to come in as Ash had asked to speak with him about something that had been bothering him.

Kukui had agreed and told Ash to go wait in the sitting room. After about ten minutes Professor Kukui arrived. He walked over towards Ash before taking a seat across from him. Ash sat there for a few minutes unsure what to say when Kukui spoke. "Ash I might not know you long but I will tell you something. I recognise when someone is in Love!"

Ash looked a Kukui puzzled. He wasn't in love was he? "Look Ash simply tell me when this crush on Lana began!" He asked Ash. Ash being Ash looked at him in a bit of shock. He didn't love Lana, did he! "I don't know what wrong with me Professor. I've never felt like before for anyone. When I'm away from her all I can think about is her. When I'm with her she the only person I want to stay and be with. And since I've met her my body has been acting weird." Ash said as Kukui looked on intriguingly.

"How has your body been acting differently Ash?" Asked Kukui. Ash just looked at him. A bit embarrassed but eventually summoned up the courage to tell him! "When I've been around he me penis has gotten very hard! And I've been dreaming about. I've dreamt about her whit both of us naked and not naked. And still ever morning a wake up and me penis is rock hard." Ash finished as Kukui sat there smiling!

He got up and walked over to a drawer before opening it up and pulling out the box before returning to his chair across from Ash! "Ash what your feeling is love. A very deep and sexual love for Lana. Here takes these. There condoms. You'll know when to use them. Also I'm going away for about a week Ash so you'll have the house to yourself, and you can also bring your friends over. Just keep the house clean and don't do it in my room! Okay Ash?" Asked The Professor "Okay said Ash!"

After that Kukui told Ash there would be no school for a week as the first week is an introduction week and not the real start of the school year. And after that Kukui got his bag and left for his trip leaving Ash alone.

He decided to send a text to Lana and invite her over. They need to talk!

(Lana's House)

Lana was sitting down talking with her mother. And lone behold her mother had seen it as well. That her daughter was in love with Ash Ketchum. They spent the afternoon talking about the woman's body and about all Lana's new feelings.

Her mother even gave her a dildo and told her that I she ever need a sexual release to just use this, or Ash if they become a couple. Lana blushed mad when her mother said this. After this talk Lana went to her room to think about what her mom had told her! She was madly in love with Ash. A love that her mother said would last forever. Just then Lana got a text from Ash asking her to come over. She didn't even hesitate for a minute as she rushed out of the House to Ash's house! Her mother just smiled! "Ah young Love!"

(Kukui's House)

Ash was sitting up in his room. He was watch tv just trying to pass the time and to try to think of anything other than Lana. He was aimlessly switching between channels when her Heard someone knocking on the door.

Ash got up as fast as he could falling over Pikachu and down out of his bedroom. Ash quickly recomposed himself and rushed to the door. He opened it and there she was! The blue haired goddess that was Lana. Ash was certain now. He was in Love with Lana. But something he never expected to happen happened. Lana grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Ash being in shock froze as he was unaware what to do but soon melted into the kiss.

They moved into the sitting room after Ash closed the door. Their passionate kiss continued as Ash pulled her down onto the couch. Lana then nibble on Ash's lip asking for access. As if out of instinct Ash parted his lips and let Lana's tongue slip into his mouth while his slipped into hers.

They stayed like this for ten minutes until both teens had to part for air. "I love Lana!" Ash said panting! "I love you too Ash!" Said Lana as the two cuddled up on the couch pulling a blanket over themselves as they settled in watching to before drifting off to sleep.

—

Hey Guys Hawk Fanfics here! So what did ye think of this chapter!

I'm sorry it's shorter than normal but I have something big Coming up and I need time to get it ready!

Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to Review. Hawk Fanfics!


	6. Chapter 6: Ash's Training

A Dense Love! Ch6

—

(Ash's Training)

—

Ash was wondering along a path through a forest walk on the sea front. He had left Pikachu back at the house as all he wanted was some alone time to think. Think about how he wanted his relationship with Lana to go. But Ash knew he had one problem. He had no idea who to please Lana.

He wanted to give her an amazing time. To make their relationship as spicy and as fun as possible. Ash knew though that this was a very hard thing to do, to give his girl friend a great time but keep the relationship exciting. But that is a very hard thing to do when you can only fool around with the same person for the rest of your life.

Ash sighed as he continued his walk. As he neared the small opening that looked out to sea he heard some giggling as he got closer. Ash taught nothing of it. After a few minutes the giggling stopped. Ash then rounded the final bend into the clearing and to his surprise Mallow was sitting in the grass there in her bra and short shorts. Her green hair was a bit messy but she was fixing it.

"Hey Ash!" Mallow said as she noticed Ash. "Hey Mallow!" Ash said. He went over and sat down beside Mallow. "So Mallow, what are you doing out here?" Asked Ash. Mallow just smiled as she taught back just a few minutes!

(A Few Minutes Ago!)

Mallow was laying in the grass while Lillie was fucking her hard with the strap-on! Ever since Lillie had used the strap-on on Mallow she couldn't he enough of it. She was in total bliss. They had spent the last two hours just spread out on the grass fucking! It started with the two teens 69ing each other.

They did that until they both came. After that Mallow had fucked Lillie with the strap on. She had started with Lillie's pussy but she quickly redirected Mallow to plough her Arse. Even since Mallow first anal fucked her she loved it. Even getting herself a sex chair with a dildo the moved up and down, in and out of her! She still had to thank Mallow for helping her find it!

Once Lillie came they changed positions. Lillie put the strap-on and proceeded to fuck Mallow! Mallow loved it and soon she came hars coating the strap-on with her juices. Lillie removed the strap-on and then shoved it into Mallows mouth! "Taste me ass and your Pussy!" She said as Mallow liked it up and down. Then Lillie joined as the two locked the dildo clean.

After that Lillie got dressed as did Mallow partially. They then parted way as Mallow gave Lillie a long sloppy kiss. And with that Lillie was gone!

(Back to the present)

"Hello? Mallow u still in there?" Ash asked waving his hand I front of Mallow face! Mallow shock her head as she snapped out of her day dream. "I'm fine Ash Just think! So what up?" Mallow asked. Ash just sighed, debating weather to tell Mallow about his problems!

"It about Lana!" Ash started. "It just I want to give her a great relationship but the thing is I have no idea how to please her. And what more is how do I keep a relationship interesting when you can only be with one person you whole life!" Ash said as he sighed aloud. Mallow looked at him sympathetically. Originally when Ash had arrived her plan was to seduce him but know that had changed! She was going to help him! Show him how to please a girl, and tell him about how you don't have to stay selective to one person.

"Ash! If you want I can help you!" Mallow said. Ash looked at her puzzled. How could Mallow help him. "Ash I'll teach you how to please Mallow! Not to brag but I'm a bit of an expert in this field. Ash looked at Mallow puzzled! "What do you mean?" Asked Ash, now it was Mallows turn to sigh. "I'll show you how to preform amazing fore play!" Mallow said.

Ah looked at Mallow surprised. "But Mallow I'm going out with Lana I can't do this with you!" Ash said. Mallow just laughed! "Yes you can Ash! Your looking to keep your relationship intriguing. Then make a deal with Lana that ye can do anyone ye want. Believe me that it's allowed and it will keep your relationship very fun!" Mallow said as Ash nodded on in approvals. "Also what we're doing isn't sex! Just think of it as special training! I could even help train Lana!" Mallow said smiling as Ash nodded with a smile forming on his face!

Mallow then tackled Ash to the ground and captured his lips in a passionate Kiss. Ash hesitated but then kissed back is well. Nibbling on Mallows lip asking for access! Mallow spread her lips and allowed Her tongue to slip into Ash's mouth as Ash slipped his into hers. They stayed like that for a while until they had to break for air!

"Wow! Well at least you know how to kiss Ash. Let's go onto a bit of fore play!" Mallow said as she slipped off her bra and short shorts! Ash got the message and slipped off his shorts as well. Mallow then crawled up to him. "This is something that Lana can do to you that will give u great pleasure!" Mallow said as she exposed Ash's Rock hard cock. She then engulfed it in at matter of seconds. Ash groaned allowed as Mallow went to work. She was bobbing up and down but all the while slowly slipping of her panties.

Suddenly she stopped sucking Ash's cock! As gasped at the sudden loss of pleasure but was surprised when Mallow position her pussy over his Face! "This is called 69ing Ash! I suck your cock while you eat my pussy!" Mallow said as she lowered herself onto Ash's face! She then went back to pleasuring Ash's cock! Ash a bit confused at first slowly started to such on Mallow pussy! She tasted amazing and soon he got even more daring as he stuck his tongue deep into Mallows Clit. Mallow moaned allowed as Ash started to even more daring stick a few fingers in as well. He even but one in her arse and Mallow went crazy as she sucked even harder.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash shouted as Mallow started to such harder! "Me too!" Said Mallow. The both intensified their actions and soon both came. Ash coating Mallow with his cum while Mallow coated his face with her juices.

"Wow!" Said Mallow as she collapsed! "We must do this again Mallow!" Ash said as he got dressed again. "Agreed" said Mallow! "But first go and show Lana what you can do! You only have one virginity. So give it to her before you destroy me!" Mallow said as she gave Ash a peck on the lips before the two teens parted ways!

As Ash was walking home he took out his phone and called up Lana! He told her about how they would keep their relationship spicy. How they could fuck who ever they wanted but they would only ever date each other! Lana loved the idea saying that she had something similar in mind. After that Ash invited her over to his place say she was going to have an amazing night! And she didn't doubt him for a minute! And with that Ash hung up and started running home!

—

Hey Guys Hawk Fanfics here! I hope ye enjoyed this chapter!

I know a lot of ye want to see Ash and Mallow do it so here's a bit of a tease of what is to come! Anyway I bet ye all can't wait to see what happens next so I'm gonna go and finish it up!

Thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!


	7. Chapter 7: The First Time

A Dense Love! Ch7

—

(The First Time)

—

Lana was sitting in her room with Pikachu and Popplio when Ash had called. She was minding the Pikachu because Ash had asked her to mind him for a small bit.

She was just relaxing on her. Ed watch the two when the call came in. She was confused as to why Ash was calling her but she paid it no head and answered it. She greats Ash with a usual friendly Alola. But she never expected to hear what Ash was going to say!

He spoke of how he was speaking to Mallow and how she had given him the idea that they would date each other but would be allowed to fool around with anyone that they wanted too. Lana was shocked at this but eagerly agreed. She spoke of how she always would like to try somethings with a girl and maybe an orgy!

Ash laughed as he told her that Mallow said that she would help her with that if she ever wanted to experiment. Lana laughed as she said she'd have to calm her and take her up on it! Ash then told her to get over to his place. Telling her that tonight was going to be a night she wouldn't never forget! As soon as Ash had said it Lana was out the door rushing to Ash's house while they said goodbye and hung up! Lana smiled to herself as she pelted down the road!

Her mother just smiled as she was cooking. "Those two are gonna have some fun! I wouldn't mind a few Gran kids!" She said to herself as she finished what she was cooking before putting it onto a plate!

(Meanwhile)

Lana was running along the route to Ash's house! She had never run as fast in her life, then again she had never felt like this for someone before! She thought back to the day she met Ash and smiled! She already knew what he hid used his shirt, and she just couldn't wait to see what he was packing down below.

She soon reached the finals obstacle in her way to reaching Ash! The hill up to the house! Lana stood for a minute to catch her breath! She knew that he would be the and she had to get to him! So Lana took of running! She had never ran so hard before and was almost out of energy about half way up! But then she just thought about Ash and the prize that waited for her when she reached the house! And with that she got her second wind and continued running up the hill! She was just at the top when she ran into someone!

Lana got up and she was mad! Flames basically coming out her ears! She was so mad she was ready to kill the person that was stopping her from reaching her Ash! She was about to start shouting at the person when suddenly he got up! It was Ash! Lana's fury died in an instinct as she jumped on Ash and engaged with him a rough and passionate kiss. Ash a little shocked at first melted into the kiss. The kiss grow more passionate as Ash nibbled on Lana's lip asking for permission to enter! Lana could only oblige him as she parted her lips to allow him entry as the two intensified the all ready very passionate kiss even more.

Ash started clawing at Lana's clothes trying to get the off as fast as he could! Lana too was trying to close the distance between her and Ash as she basically shredded Ash's clothes! Ash finally giving up on removing her clothes intact just ripped them off too leaving the two in just there underwear and panties! Surprisingly Lana hadn't worn a bra! Ash really didn't mind this as the two parted for air! In these brief seconds apart the two ripped the underwear off and started their make out session again!

After five minutes Lana broke the kiss! "Take me Ash!" she moaned as she positioned herself over Ash's giant rod! Ash smiled and captured her lips again as he entered her! He tight wall clinging to his rod as she slipped down breaking Lana harem. Lana cried out in pain and Ash give her a minute to adjust! Then Ash started to move in and out slowly building up speed! They were both moaning allowed as the fucked in the wet mud outside Kukui's House! After about a half an hour later of different positions Ash shouted that has was going to cum. Lana said she was too and that they should finish together! And with that Ash picked up speed and edged the both closer to climax! Soon both teens moaned allowed as Ash dumped his seed deep in Lana!

Ash fell down beside Lana! He cock coated in his and Lana's cum as Lana's pussy was dripping with his cum! Suddenly the two teens started to laugh! The lay had just made love in wet mud and were basically covered in head to toe in mud! The both got up and went inside to get washed up! The night was still young!

(Hidden in bushes at Ash's place!)

"Click"! Went the camera as Mallow stopped recording and put it away! "Oh I can't wait too show Lillie this! I think I might put this up on !" She said to herself as she rushed off to show Lillie! Tonight would be a good night for her!.

Once she got to Lillie's house she plugged the camera into the camera and quickly uploaded in on her account with her other three videos of her doing it with Lillie and her dad? She smiled as she deleted the browser history and went to find Lillie!

—

Hey Guys! So what do ye all think? I hope ye enjoyed! Sorry about the long period with no updates, I was gifted with a surprise holiday and I forgot to write while out there!

I got back last week and I've been busy because I'm back in school and her it is! The next chapter in Dense love! I promise there will be more updates now!

Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics


	8. Chapter 8: A Blonde Beauty

A Dense Love! Ch8

—

(A Blonde Beauty)

—

(1 Month Later)

Ash was sitting in the lounge in Professor Kukui's House. It had been a month since he and Lana got together, and what an amazing month it had been. Both Ash and Lana had never been happier. Both teen had spent many nights together enough for the two teens to be classified as living together by Lana's mom and Kukui.

They had spent so many night together Both Ash and Lana had blown through nearly $200 worth of condoms! Although they hadn't used a lot of them as most of the time they did it raw without the condoms as they both preferred it without the condoms. Ash smiled as he thought back to all of their amazing nights together. Ash laughed a little as he taught back to the night Lana showed up with a strap on wanting to try something different. Ash's ass was really sore after that night but non the less after that for some reason he really enjoyed it and the two had done it a few other times but the had shook it up each time. Ash smiled thinking about how great this relationship was going.

Then again there was the thing that Mallow had done which resulted in her having to wait a whole month before she and Ash could have a night of fun. But Lana hadn't minded as much. And that's where she was tonight. With Mallow making another sex tape to add to Mallows channel! Ash was still annoyed that she'd put it up without his consent but when he say how popular it was overnight he just laughed.

When he'd gotten home that evening he'd gotten a call from his mother congratulating him on his girl friend! Ash smiled as he remembered how his mother had seen the video on the website! And after a brief lecture from his mother about using protection in the future the two started to laugh!

Ash was actually currently looking at Mallows channel on " " he'd meant to have a look at it the day he found out about the video but he forgot and was pretty busy the last month. Ash was actually quite surprised at what Mallow had posted, he almost fell if the couch in a fit of laughter when he saw that Lana had made a sex tape with her dad! "So that's where she gets her culinary expertise!" Ash said allowed to himself.

He had the place to himself for the weekend as Professor Kukui was currently attending a Pokemon Professor conference in Sinnoh Region. Ash smiled as he remembered his journey through Sinnoh with Dawn! He have to give her a call some day as he hasn't seen her since Unova!

Ash got up and made his way to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Once he walked in the door he thought he say someone with blonde hair walk past but he just dismissed it as his imagination. Once he got his food, he started how Pikachu and the gang were doing at the Pokémon Day Ranch at Lillie's place!

Suddenly Ash's phone rang! Ash surprised, looked at his phone wondering who could be calling him! To his surprise it was the Blonde Beauty Lillie!

"Hey Lillie!" Ash shouted down the Line! "How's Snowy?" Lillie smiled at the other end of the line! "Snowy is doing great Ash, thanks for helping me get over my fear of Pokemon." Lillie said as Snowy let out a thankful chirp in the background!

The two friends chatted for a while about anything and everything. They spent about thirty minutes chatting before Lillie finally got down to why she called Ash in the first place. "Ash I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit of... fun?" She asked him nervously. Ash smiled when he heard this. "Sound fun Lillie! I'll see you in about 45 minutes!" Said Ash and with that the two teens said goodbye and Ash then went to through on his shirt and grabbed his house Keys!

He then rushed to the door and opened it up and almost ran into the Blonde Beauty! Ash was very surprised to see her standing before him!

"Serena! What are you doing here?" Ash asked as Serena stood before him! "Hey Ash!" Said Serena nervously as Ash lead her inside. Ash was about to speak when Serena captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Ash was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss as it grew ever more intense as Ashs tongue slid into Serena's mouth as she slid hers into Ash's mouth. They stayed like this for five minutes before the two had to break for air! "Sorry Ash it just I've wanted to door that for ages!" Serena said as she started to remove her clothes as was Ash!

Soon both teens were down to nothing both their birthday suits and the two started kissing again. Serena couldn't believe! She was finally going to be with Ash! She knew she wasn't his first as she had seen the video of him and Lana!

Serena moaned aloud as Ash started to nibble on her nipples! She was in total and utter bliss! This was amazing! Way better then that drunken night with Clement! She felt Ash slide a few fingers into her soaking wet pussy as they started to move in and out quickly! Serena moaned out loud as Ash continued.

Serena suddenly got up quickly and Got down on her knees and got her head level with Ash massive rock hard cock! Serena gazed in awe at Ash's cock before she engulfed it. Ash moaned allowed as Serena bobbed up and down on his cock! Ash rested his hands on her head! "Oh shit Serena! I'm gonna cum!" Ash shouted as he blew his load down Serena's throat and over her face and tits!

Serena crawled up Ash and then captured him in another kiss with Ash's cum in both their mouths as the made out! After about another 5 minutes Ash was fully erect again and he and Serena broke the kiss swallowing the cum they had in their mouths. Serena then lined her sweet shaven pussy, before slowing lowering herself on Ash's cock! She moaned allowed as she allowed herself to be impaled by Ash's rod.

Ash the flipped the two over and started to move in and out slowly of Serena's pussy! Slowly but quickly picking up speed! Serena's tits were bouncing all around the place while the two teens were kissing and fucking like a pair of rabbits in heat!

After 10 minutes Ash pulled! Serena wined a little because of the loss of contact but that was soon fixed when Ash flipped her over and shoved his cock up her ass! Serena moaned allowed at the sudden intrusion into her anus. She'd never done anal before but she knew that as soon as Ash started moving that she was gonna love it! The stayed like this for over and hour constantly changing positions.

"I'm gonna cum Serena!" Ash moaned as he rammed his cock back into her pussy! "Me too!" Moaned Serena. And with that Ash picked up his speed as both he and Serena finish together! Ash collapsing beside Serena! "We should do this more often Ash said as he pulled a blanket over themselves! Ash then grabbed his phone and noticed a text from Lillie telling him not to come over as she had gone to Mallows! Ash noticed he got it a hour ago! He smiled before he took a selfie or 2 with Serena before snuggling up beside! Serena soon nodded off and Ash smiled! He was about to sleep when his phone dinged saying that there we two new videos on Mallows channel! Ash smiled! Intrigued to see what she had uploaded. And with that he drifted off to sleep.

—

Hey Guys thank you all for reading I hope ye all enjoyed! I bet ye didn't se Serena coming into the picture!

And now since you've read this far hear a little bit of a teaser of what to come! "Serena Moves in with..." ah I bet I've got u interested! Who dose she move in with! Stay tuned to find out!

Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to Review! HawkFanfics


	9. Chapter 9: Another Day

A Dense Love! Ch9

—

(Another Day)

—

It had been two days since Serena had showed up at Professor Kukui's House and had Ash fuck Her senseless. She had loved ever moment of it, but she knew that she would never be able to date Ash as he was already going out with someone else. A blue haired girl who goes by the name of Lana.

Serena had seen her in the video when it was uploaded to Mallows account on the porn site, she was already on her way to Alola as she had decided to move there since her mother moved away from Kalos to Kanto. She had been in Alola for two days before she went to see Ash. While it had been a great evening for her, she had returned to her hotel room the next day to some devastating news. She had gotten a call from the person who she was buying the her new house off telling her that he was no longer selling. And that had caused a huge problem for Serena as it was the only house in Alola that she could afford, and she did want to rent as with the prices of rent in Alola were astronomical. She was now stuck living out of the hotel her mother had paid for but now she had the problem that she had to check out in three days, should would book a few more days but she need to save her money. But right now she couldn't worry about that as today she was meeting up with Ash's girlfriend Lana.

She was currently getting ready as she was going to be meeting Lana in the hotel lobby in an hour. She had just gotten dressed when there was a knock on her door. Serena was surprised as she wasn't expecting anybody. She went to the room door and looked through the peep hole and to her surprise standing on the other side of the door was Lana. She quickly open the door and introduce herself. Lana introduced herself to as Serena let her in.

The two girls each sat down on one of the two chairs in the room and started to chat getting to know each other. Then Serena asked why Lana was here as they weren't supposed to meet up for another hour. Lana looked at her funny and then started to laugh! "You must still be on Kalos time. There is a hour time difference before Kalos and Alola. Check your phone there!" Lana said. Serena did and much to her surprise she was still on Kalos time. She too then started to laugh.

The two there continued to chat for a while. Serena ordered some room service for the two of them so they could eat. While waiting for the food to arrive they talked about their time with Ash. Serena spoke about her journey with Ash while Lana told her about her time in school with him.

"I love you hair Serena. Such a nice color." Lana said to Serena. "Thanks. At least you got it right. Ash thought it was just blond."

—

Serena: And the writer.

Hawk Fanfics: Hey! What's with that call out!

Serena: Oh don't go giving me any lip! You said I was a blond Beauty. I'm honey blond!

Hawk Fanfics: I know, but I made a mistake. Cut me some slack. If I said Honey blond all the fans would have Realized it was you when I wanted them to think it was Lillie.

Serena: okay I'll give u that but still. You could have corrected it by say I was honey blond towards the end!

Hawk Fanfics: I'm sorry Serena. Now lets get back to the story before the fans wonder why I have all this dialogue in the middle of the story.

Serena: Fine!

Lana: What's this?

Serena and Hawk Fanfics: Don't worry about it Lana!

—

"Ya I know what you mean. Then again it took us awhile to realize we loved each other. We were both a bit dense." Lana said as the two laughed a little as the food finally arrived.

The two quickly thanked the staff member who brought the food and drink up before he left. The two then started to chow down on their food. When they were finished Serena pushed the trolley with the empty plates and bottles outside her rooms door. She then went back to her chair and switched on the tv. As the two sat there Serena wasn't really paying attention and Lana noticed this.

"Are you okay Serena?" Asked Lana. Serena looked up at here. She tried to put on a smile but her face had a look of sadness about it. "Honestly Lana no. I was buying a house out here since I turned 17 a week ago like Ash but the person I was to buy it off called me two days ago and told me he was no longer selling. So now I can't afford any other place and the rent here is two much so I'm gona end up in the street!" Serena rattled off as she started to tear up.

Lana moved closer to Serena and gave her a hug. "Don't worry Serena. It will all work out." She said. "How! How is going to work out. I'm going to be homeless!" She almost wailed saying it.

Lana looked at her with sympathy. Then an idea piped into her head. "Serena, Ash and I recently decided to move in together and we bought a massive four bedroom house on the beach. We're moving in over the next few day. If you want you can stay in one of the rooms. It wouldn't be a problem with me. And I doubt ash would either." Lana said.

Serena looked up with joy in her eyes. She started to thank Lana for what she had just offered her. Then she told Serena that she would need to pass one test. Serena looked at her puzzled and asked her what test. Lana just smiled before she pushed Serena down onto the bed and captured Serena lips in a hot and passionate kiss. Serena was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss.

Lana nibbled on Serena's lip asking for entry which Serena eagerly did, allowing Lana's tongue to slip into her mouth. They fought or dominance for about five minutes before they broke for air. Lana then got up and started to strip. Serena too did then same as she ripped the clothes off herself, as did Lana. They then entered into another passionate kiss.

Serena's hand moved down and inserted two fingers into Lana's dripping pussy while Lana did the same to Serena. They both started moving their fingers in and out of each other.

After about ten minutes Lana broke the kiss and removed her fingers form Serena and got up and went over to her bag. Serena who let out a wine when Lana removed her fingers but she was excited when she saw what Lana had gotten.

Lana had a six inch strap-on dildo which Mallow had given her. Lana walked over to Serena and pushed her down while she lined up the dildo with her dripping pussy. She then pushed in slowly. Serena was moaning aloud. It was nowhere near as good as a real cock but it was still good none the less.

Lana started slow moving in and out of Serena, but soon started to pick up the pace. Serena was moaning like mad, her tits were bouncing up and down as Lana pounded Serena. Then we're like this for over half an hour constantly changing before Serena screamed "I'm gona cum!". With that Lana picked up the pace too. "Me too!" Moaned Lana. After another five minutes the two came together.

Lana collapsed beside Serena panting as she took off the strap on. "That was amazing" they both said. Lana then got up and went over too the table and picked up a camera. "Some new footage for Mallows channel" She said "Oh and Ash was already going to offer you a room before today!" Lana said as the two started laughing. Lana then lay down beside Serena as the two drifted off.

—

Hey Guys Hawk Fanfics here! Hope ye enjoyed this new installment of a Dense Love.

More chapters coming soon. And if ye have any requests for pairing you want to see me do leave a suggestion in the comments.

Anyway thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.

Hawk Fanfics


	10. Chapter 10: Mallow

A Dense Love! Ch10

—

(Mallow)

—

Ash was currently on his way to Mallow's house. He had promised her that he would have sex with her after he did it with Lana but because she uploaded a video of them without their consent. Ash made her wait a month before they could do it. That month had now passed along with three extra weeks as Ash and Lana had to help Serena move in.

That had been a busy week as it had mainly been the three of them moving in all of Serena's things into the house and to her room. Turned out that Lana had told a bit of a lye. The house was a massive house with over 8 bedrooms with another three storage rooms that could be converted into bedrooms. Ash had been absolutely shocked when he had turned up to house itself to pay the previous owner. When it was listed on the internet it stated it had 4 bedrooms, which turned out to be a misprint. But the house was still a decent size with an Kitchen that wasn't too big and a sitting room that was big.

After Serena had moved in Ash and Lana held a small lift party between the three of them. A little threesome. Ash could still taste Serena and Lana on his fingers. That was two weeks ago now. Ash had planned to go over to Mallow's the previous week but he had Pokemon school so he couldn't. Ash was glad though. They all had only a few more months of Pokémon School and then they graduated. They all couldn't wait.

Ash started to think about what he would do when he finished. He had already moved in with Lana so there was nothing new there. But what had him really excited was the fact that he and Lana could travel the world. They could take on a few gyms, and screw whom ever they wanted too. It was all an amazing prospect but they were gonna first spend a year just relaxing in Alola before they went traveling.

Ash smiled as the thought pass threw his head, and a smile on his face a he imagined what he would get up to. He continued to imagine about what he would get up too right until he arrived at Mallow's House. Ash smiled as he walked up to the front door and knocked on it. He stood waiting for it, then knocked again. After ten minutes of waiting he give up and started walking away when the door opened and he was pulled inside.

Ash landed on the floor and looked up to see Mallow standing there naked in all her glossy with her big perky double D tits. Ash just ogled at them. They were the biggest he'd ever seen, even bigger than Serena's. "Hey Ash!" Mallow said! "Come on. We've been waiting!" She said as she dragged Ash to her room. Ash puzzled as to what she said but just followed her too her room stripping as they went.

Once they reached Mallows room she threw a now naked Ash on her bed and started to kiss him. Ash kissed her back nibbling on her bottom lips asking for entrance, which she granted. They fought for dominance for over 5 mins before Mallow defeated Ash. Suddenly Ash felt something warm around his cock. He broke the kiss and looked down to see Lillie sucking his cock.

As moaned allowed as Lillie worked her magic. She bobbed her head up and down sucking his cock trying to coax the cum from Ash. Mallow got off Ash and got down beside Lillie and started to caress Ash's balls. Ash was in total bliss as Mallow took one of Ash's balls in her mouth. Lillie suddenly stopped sucking Ash and released his cock from his mouth, ash gasped at the sudden loss of pleasure but that was replaced with moans when Mallow took his massive rod into her begging mouth.

Mallow bobbed her head up and down using her expert skills to coax the cum from Ash. Lillie was now doing what Mallow had been doing and had taken Ash balls in her mouth. After about ten minutes Ash moaned aloud "IM GONA CUM!" And with that both Mallow and Lillie stopped what they were doing and got their face level with Ash's rod as Ash blew his load all over Mallow and Lillie's face and tits.

Lillie then got up and captured Ash's lips in a passionate kiss. After about 10 minutes Ash was full erect again. Lillie stop kissing Ash and got up while Mallow give a Ash a kiss while lining up her shaven Pusey with Ash's massive rod. She broke the kiss and with that impaled herself on Ash's rod. It was the biggest cock she had taken as she owns a massive Mudsdale cock dildo, but Ash's cock was way more pleasure able that that. Mallow day for a minute before she started to move. She moaned aloud as bounced up and down on his cock. Ash was in total bliss when suddenly Lille sat on his face asking ash to eat her out.

Ash didn't need to be asked twice as he drove his tongue deep into Lillie's dripping pussy. Lillie moaned at the sudden intrusion as Ash started to eat her out. After about ten minutes of the girls being on top Ash took control. He flipped Lillie so she was lying down with her pussy in front of him. Then he flipped himself and Mallow over before ploughing into Mallow while going back to eating out Lillie. Ash also inserts a finger or to into Lillie's pussy to give her more pleasure.

Ash continued to pick up the speed with Mallow. Constantly hitting her g-spot. Her tits were bouncing all over the place. "I'm gona cum Mallow!" Ash called after another 20 minutes! "Me too Ash!" Moaned both of the girls. And with that Ash released his seed deep in Mallows pussy as her Mallows clenched around his cock. Mallow exhausted from her experience passed out on the floor when she stood up.

As this was happening Lillie finished coating Ash's face with her juices. Lille got down and her and Ash engaged in a deep and passionate kiss. Their Tongues fought for dominance as Ash cock became erect again for the third time that evening. Lillie broke the kiss and lined up her pussy with Ash rod as she slowly slid down it. Both teens moaned as Ash fucked Lillie hard. They were going at as like rabbits in heat. Lillie moaned aloud as Ash's Ploughed her. Ash's cock was biggest thing Lillie had ever taken. After about 10 minutes of Ash fucking Lillie hard both teens finished. Ash burying his seed deep in her pussy.

Lillie collapsed beside Ash. Both teens were panting hard and all three of them were covered in cum. After about 10 minutes Lillie got up and turned off the cameras. "That was the best fucking I've ever had. Thanks Ash." Lillie said. Both teens agreed not to wake Mallow.

2 Hours Later.

Ash was walking home. After the amazing threesome with Mallow and Lillie all Ash wanted too do was get home and collapse into bed and sleep. After about a half hour walk Ash arrived home. He unlocked his door and went inside. He went into the living room and both Lana and Serena were sitting on the couch.

"Ash we need to talk!" They both said. Ash looked at them puzzled as he walked toward them. He asked them what was up and both of the held up 2 small white plastic sticks. "Ash were both pregnant!" They said. And with that Ash's world went dark as he passed out while Lana and Serena laughed a little. But their lives would never be the same.

—

Hey Guys Hawk Fanfics here! Thank you very much for reading. I hope ye enjoyed this. A lot of ye have been asking for this.

Anyway thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to review! Hawk Fanfics!


	11. Chapter 11: What Next?

A Dense Love! Ch11

—

(What Now?)

—

(1 Week Later)

Ash was sitting alone in his house. It had been a week since Lana and Serena had told him they were both pregnant. It had taken Ash by surprise. So much so that he had passed out. He had never expected that he would be a father at his age. And now he was. He didn't know what to do.

He had called his mom back in Kanto the day after the two had told him about it. Thankfully his mother didn't get mad at Ash. She did emphasize how disappointed she was in ash but she was happy for them as loved both the girls and she was excited that she would have grandchildren soon. Ash and the girls had put on a brave face for Ash's mom but in truth they were all terrified.

All their plans for when they finished school had to be put on hold. But they still planned to live their lives to the fullest, only now that would be a small bit of a challenge. Either way right now all Ash could think about was how the girls were doing. They both had a doctors appointment to see how the babies were doing. Ash still couldn't believe it.

When he had came to after the girls had told him he was in the car on the way to the doctors. They told him how they had appointments to see how far ahead they were. And because of the fact Ash had passed out they had brought him with them just to make sure he was okay.

Once they arrived the doc had check Ash to make sure he was okay and then he had taken the girls in. It turned out that Lana was Five weeks pregnant while Serena was three weeks along. They all knew that it was because they didn't use protection but all the girls had been on the pill. But none the less they were all happy but scared. Ash laughed a bit at the memory. It was pretty surreal that it had happened but Ash still had some good memories too look back on. But they all still had their whole life ahead, and 9 months that they could have mindless sex.

Ironically just the day before they found out Ash and the girls had a sex dungeon installed in one of the two basements. He laughed at how for about seven maybe eight months they could use it and then for the last month the girls wouldn't be able to as the doctor had said sex in the last month or two wasn't safe. But that didn't mean that Ash could use it with other girls.

Ash made his way down from his bedroom. As he was going down the stairs when he got a text from the girls. All was good, but they were going to spend the night in a hotel as they wanted a night too themselves. Ash smiled and replied that was fine. He made it into the kitchen and got himself a bowel of cereal and went into the living room and turned on the tv. He started to flick through the channels but he found nothing that interested him. So he put down his cereal and ran up to his, Lana and Serena's room as they all shared the massive bed now. He got his laptop and then went back down to the living room. He then proceeded to hook up the computer to his tv and started to search on the internet.

After about 10 minutes of searching he found what he was looking for. It was Mallows Porn Channel which now has loads of videos of them all fucking, including some solo videos of Mallow, Lillie and Lana on Mallows fuckbot. Ash started to think how Mallow want to do a live stream on her porn channel along with videos of the girls doing him with strap-on's and Mallow even wanted Ash to do it with a few guys. Ash almost refused instantly but he had to admit he was a bit interested in it.

He laughed at how that conversation went before finally picking a video of Lillie doing anal with the fuckbot. Ash place his computer down and then sat back in the couch pushing down his shorts down boxers bringing out his already erect, rock hard cock. Ash sat back and relaxed and began to jerk off. He was enjoying the video of Lillie when the door bell rang. Ash puzzled as to who it could be got up and went to answer the door, but not before putting on his shorts. He was not making that mistake again.

He reached the door and opened it up only to find Dawn standing on the other side. Ash quickly capturedDawn in a hug, but that hug became very awkward as Dawn could feel Ash's cock rubbing up against her. Dawn let out a moan. Ash looked at her puzzled before realizing he still had a hard-on. Ash quickly broke the hug and back up apologizing to Dawn. Dawn just laughed say it was grand as she closed the door and followed Ash into the sitting room. She went bright red when she say what was on the tv. Ash almost had a panic attack when he realized it and rushed to turn it off! Dawn burst out laughing when Ash went flying over the table grabbing the Remote to turn off the tv.

The two friends then proceeded to chat. But the chat was not to last as after a half hour of talking Dawn pounced on Ash capturing his lips in a kiss. Ash eagerly kissed back, he the two fought for dominance. Ash erection Rock sold again. But suddenly Dawn broke this kiss and backed up. "I need to show you something Ash before we go any further." Dawn said as Ash nodded a bit nervously. Dawn then pushed down her underwear and lifted up her mini-skirt to revel a rock hard cock. Ash nearly fainted. Dawn looked at him, afraid that he would reject her. But he didn't.

Instead Ash removes his shorts and walked to Dawn and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, while he gripped her cock. "I don't mind that you have a cock Dawn. In through I've been thinking of experimenting lately! So why not try it with you?" Ash said. Dawn nodded eagerly as she removed her mini skirt and took a hold of Ash's cock and started to stroke it, as Ash did the same to hers as both the teens moaned into the kiss. Ash already fully naked began to remove Dawns shirt and bra to revel her medium sized Brests, but while still jerking her off.

After 10 minutes of this they broke for air. Ash went to a press and got out some lube. But as he turned around he was pushed onto the couch by Dawn. She then lined up her cock with Ash's mouth. Ash being curious opened up his mouth and let her slide her massive rod into his mouth. While it tasted strange Ash found it actually enjoyable As He began to bob his head up and down like the girls had done for him so many times. Dawn moaned aloud as Ash pleasures her. After ten minutes she removed her cock from Ash's mouth and made him lay on the ground.

She then got into the 69 position as ash took her cock again while she took his. Both teens started to pleasure each other. Then moaned as they blew each other. After another teen minutes both teens cummed send each other's cum down their throats and over their face. They both then got up and engaged in another passionate kiss. Mixing each other's cum in their mouths as they fought for dominance which Dawn one.

After about 20 minutes of this Dawn broke the kiss and command Ash to get on his hands and knees. She the picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some on her dick. She the pushed the top inside of Ash's anus and squeeze full his ass full of lube before pulling its out and putting plenty around the exterior of his anus. She then lined up her cock with his ass and pushed in slowly. Ash let out a stiffened moan with a hint of pain. Dawn pushed her dick all the way in before letting Ash get used to her. She then began to moved in and out slowly. Ash was moaning wild. Ash much as he loves to be the one fucking girls he had a feeling he would be doing this more often. Dawn was going full force now, and Ash was loving it. After a half hour of trying different positions Dawn shouted she was going to cum, as did Ash. After another 5 minutes both moaned loud as Dawn buried her load deep in Ash's ass as Ash's cum coated his and hers chest.

Dawn collapsed beside Ash. Both teens covered in cum with most of it leaking out of Ash's ass! "That was amazing said Ash. He then got up And turned off the cameras before collapsing beside Dawn again. He then asked her if she wanted to move in which Dawn eagerly accepted. Ash couldn't wait for the girls to get home now. They were gonna love Dawn.

3 weeks Later!

Ash was sitting at home when The was a knock on the door. Lana answered it and in came Mallow and Lillie! The greeted Lana and went into Ash. Ash was surprised to see them. "Ash were pregnant!" The both said. And with that Ash fainted again!

—

What up Guys Hawk Fanfics here I hope ye enjoyed this. I bet he didn't expect that to happen.

Anyway, thanks again for reading oh and don't forget to Review! Hawk Fanfics.


End file.
